


Skittles Crew

by Shadowwing94



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwing94/pseuds/Shadowwing94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets I write based on prompts given to me on tumblr.<br/>Will contain different pairings, new pairings will be added as their story is updated</p><p>*Chapter 14: Akafuri- Akashi's biggest rival is apparently a cat.<br/>*Chapter 15: Akafuri- Shopping has never been one of Furihata’s favorite activities.<br/>*Chapter 16: Akafuri- Whatever that came their way, they were both prepared to face it together.<br/>*Chapter 17: Akafuri- A trip to the ski resort ends up in a snowy revenge.<br/>*Chapter 18: Akafuri- The call Akashi hoped would never come, came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akafuri

“I want to start a family,” 

Akashi lifted his head from his book to look at his brunette husband sitting beside him. He eyed him closely, his face portraying his confusion at the sudden statement. 

He and Kouki had been married for a couple of years, and Akashi would be lying if he said he never thought about kids before; but being a parent wasn’t easy and he had experienced first hand the consequences of strict parenting.  

“You are not your father,” Kouki reminded softly as he squeezed Akashi’s hand, tenderly. 

Akashi smiled; Kouki always seemed to know his own thoughts without having to voice them. 

Well, with Kouki by his side, taking care of a child would hardly ever be a challenge. 

Or so he thought…

He couldn’t understand why was this happening! He had read every book possible on the matter of child care and had everything memorized. 

But right now, the small baby girl he was holding in his arms refused to stop crying. 

She refused to drink her milk and she didn’t need a change of diaper, yet she has been crying non-stop for the last fifteen minutes. 

Akashi felt lost as he gazed at her. But there was no way he was giving up without a fight! He was Akashi Seijuurou after all! 

He took a deep breath and started mimicking those funny faces and voices he always saw Kouki do while playing with their daughter. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect as she burst out into more tears. 

He didn’t give up on making her laugh though and kept doing all sorts of movements, until he heard a soft chuckle coming from the door. 

Akashi narrowed his eyes at Kouki as he entered the bed room and freed his hands from the child’s weight. 

Kouki placed the small baby on her tummy as he patted her back softly, to Akashi’s amazement, she stopped crying. 

“Upset tummies is common at her age, when she cries for no reason just hold her like this,” Furihata explained with a smile. Akashi sighed. 

“I don’t believe I’m cut for this, Kouki. I don’t know what I’m doing any more,” He said in a dejected tone Kouki wasn’t used to hearing. 

Furihata smiled at him as he held their small daughter in his hands and placed it in Akashi’s lap. Akashi quickly adjusted himself to get a better hold of her. 

“You need experience with children, Sei,” Kouki said gently while stroking her delicate cheek. “You are bound to make mistakes and learn from them,” 

Akashi stared at his beautiful daughter. She was now smiling at him, he nose was a little red from crying so much earlier, but her hazel eyes held so much joy that he felt himself smiling back at her. 

If it was for this little angel, he didn’t mind trying time and time again.   
As long as she and Kouki were by his side, he was the happiest man on earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~


	2. Furiaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the sweet madridistagoblue ~

Furihata tugs Akashi’s arm closer as the two of them walk the nearly empty streets of Tokyo. Their feet makes a crunching sound as they walk above the slowly piling snow. 

It was nearly midnight when Furihata suggested taking a walk outside in the snow. Akashi was a bit apprehensive at the idea of abandoning the warm confines of their apartment. 

But, denying Kouki something he wants had always been one of the few things he was bad at. So he grabbed his thick coat and followed his boyfriend into the streets. 

Kouki’s feet stops in front of a very familiar building. Akashi looks up at the enormous venue before them and his eyes widen in recognition. 

“Is that…?” Akashi asks, slightly unsure. Kouki beams at him and nods repeatedly. 

“It’s nostalgic isn’t it?” Kouki says as he lets go of Sei’s hand and runs across the square. 

Akashi’s eyes stays glued to the building as memories of his high school basketball tournaments run through his mind. This was the venue where the winter cup was held all those years back. 

“This place holds too many fond memories,” Furihata says with a warm smile as he returns to Akashi’s side. Akashi nodded. 

“Why the sudden urge to visit though?” Akashi asks and Furihata chuckles at the confused tone. 

“I wanted to show you something,” Furihata says and holds out his hand for Sei to take, which he does almost instantly. 

Furihata squeezes his hand a little tight and Akashi doesn’t mess the small tremors going through his fingers. Akashi narrows his eyes at their joined hands. What was it making his Kouki this nervous?

Kouki leads the two behind the building and near the staircase where the generation of miracles met before the start of their first winter cup. 

Now Akashi is clearly confused, but never the less he follows Kouki up the stairs. 

“This is where we first met,” Kouki voices his thoughts as he looks around. 

Akashi remembers their first meeting wasn’t the very best. His other self has caused quite a fright for his dear Kouki that it took him a long time to get him to talk to him normally again. 

But the man he is with today looks nothing like his younger self; he’s grown to be one of the few people who could bend Akashi at their will. Goes to show how much the two have grown closer in the past 7 years. 

“Today is our anniversary, so I wanted to revisit the past a bit,”  

At Kouki’s words a sense of panic settles within Akashi. Kouki didn’t bring him here so he could break up with him right?   
Kouki didn’t still hold a grudge against his past self did he? 

No, this is ridiculous! Akashi shakes his head. If Kouki wanted to break up with him, he would have done so. 

Then what was the reason for the sudden walk down the memory lane? 

Akashi turns to voice his question to Kouki, but what he sees almost makes his heart stop. 

Kouki was on one knee, holding a small velvet box in his hand where a golden band lied inside. 

Akashi freezes in his place as he stares at the smiling Kouki. 

“I wanted to overwrite the first memory of this place with a much happier one,” Kouki says as his smile widen. “Marry me, Sei?” He asks with a tilt of his head. 

Akashi covers his face with his hands, still very overwhelmed by the situation.

“…No….that’s….I wanted…” He mutters, his voice muffled by his hands. 

Furihata stands up and pries Akashi’s hands away from his face and stares at his with a playful pout.

“Aren’t you going to answer me?” Kouki teases. 

Well, the pink blush and the loving gaze adorning his boyfriend’s face is enough answer, but it’s always nice to hear those things.

Akashi smiled warmly at him as he leans in to capture Kouki’s lips into his.

“Yes,” He mutters into the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~


	3. Akafuri

It was the day of the final game at the winter between Seirin and Rakuzan. The place was packed as everyone was interested in seeing the most highly anticipated game in the tournament. 

The Seirin team members entered the stadium and quickly started getting ready to warm up before the beginning of the game. 

Furihata’s eyes scanned the court opposite of where Seirin were standing. His eyes instantly lit up the moment it caught the red-haired Captain shooting threes. 

“Hyuuga-senpai, I’m going for a bit to say hello to someone,” Furihata said. His Captain turned to look at him then at Akashi and sighed. 

“Sure, but don’t take too long!” He adjusted his glasses and  returned to his drills. 

Furihata ran across the court to where Akashi was. “Sei!” He called when he was close enough.

Akashi stopped mid-shoot and turned to look at his boyfriend. He smiled at him. 

“Kouki,” He said, softly, “Do you need anything?” 

Kouki shook his head. “I just came to greet you before our match,”

“I see. Finally the day has come where we would face each other,” 

“Our team would definitely win! Don’t underestimate us,” Kouki declared, folding his arms in front of his chest. 

“I wouldn’t dream of underestimating a team you’re in, my dear Kouki,” 

At the blunt statement, Furihata’s cheeks took on a shade of red. Akashi smirked at the reaction. 

“How about the winner takes the loser out on a comforting date?” Akashi proposed. Furihata looked at him with a pout. 

“How’s that a bet? Either way, you’ll get a date!” Furihata muttered which made Akashi chuckle. 

“Oi, Furi!” Furihata heard Kagami calling him. 

“I’ll be right there!” He called back and then turned to face akashi. 

“I have to go back to my team, Good-luck in the game,” Furihata said with a smile. 

“I don’t need luck, but…” Akashi’s dichromatic eyes took on a teasing glint, “…If you truly want to wish me luck, I’d accept a kiss,” 

Furihata felt like a fish out of water as his earlier blush returned, deeper in color. 

“Ehh? W-What are you saying! People are watching us!” 

Akashi’s didn’t seize his teasing, “I don’t mind everyone knowing you’re my good-luck charm,” He said as he placed a hand around Kouki’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. 

Furihata felt embarrassed but had no intention on avoiding Akashi as he slowly leaned in…

“OKAY, THAT IS IT!! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!” 

They were interrupted by a very ticked off, but blushing Mayuzumi. 

“Chihiro,” The taller male didn’t flinch at Akashi’s tone, nor at his darkened eyes.  

Akashi was about to say something about the  _rude_ way he was interrupted, when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He turned to look at Furihata, his eyes widened slightly at the sudden  act. 

Furihata smiled at him, albeit bashfully, and freed himself from Akashi’s grip.

“This one will do for now,” He said as he turned to walk back to his team. He stopped though after a few steps and turned to look at Akashi again, “You’ll get the rest if you win the game,” 

Akashi smirked at the implications in Kouki’s bold statement. He turned to face his team once more. 

“Let’s go, Chihiro, we have a game to win.” 

Mayuzumi sighed in irritation and returned to his place. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the Seirin team members and pretty much the entire audience were still blushing as they tried to ignore the awkward atmosphere.

Well, all except for Kuroko who has caught the entire scene on video on his cell phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write established akafuri at the winter cup being cute and everyone is just like god get a room" requested by anon on tumblr   
> Thank you for reading ~


	4. Akafuri

Akashi walked through the doors of his Father’s office and sat down in the chair across from his. 

His father lowered the file he was reading and stared at Akashi with indifferent cold eyes. He picked up the glass, placed on the table before him, and took a sip. 

“I heard you rejected another one, Seijuurou,” His father stated. “Care to explain why?”

Akashi inwardly sighed; he was yet again forced to meet with a woman hr had no intention of marrying, all because his father saw it was time he settled down. More like, it was time he forged an alliance with another company. 

“I didn’t deem her worthy,” Akashi lied. 

“She’s the sole heir of the Toudo group; beautiful and well-mannered. What is it you didn’t deem worthy about her?” His father’s tone was now one of irritation. 

True to his father’s words, the woman was beautiful. But her golder her would never match the shade of brown he always loved, nor would her eyes ever hold that joyful innocent glint. 

Her voice didn’t have that melodic laugh that would instantly put a smile on his face. Her hands were so fair and delicate, unlike the tough palms he liked to hold.

All in all, she wasn’t Kouki. 

At the lack of response, Akashi’s father focused his full attention on his son. 

“I need a valid reason for this rejection or I’m going to go on with the arrangement against your will,” His father threatened calmly. 

Akashi’s eyes widened a fragment. Was a deal with her company this important to his father that he’ll force him into an arranged marriage? 

Akashi’s hands turned into fists. No! He’d had it with running away! 

“I’m seeing someone,” He said. 

“What?” His father asked, not sure if he had heard his son right. 

“I’m seeing someone, and it’s them I want to marry,” Akashi said, a little more firmly. “This answers your question,” he continued and stood up. 

“Wait, Seijuurou,” His father’s words dripped with venom. “Who is this girl you’re seeing? If she’s a mere commo-”

“It’s a guy,” Akashi interrupted his father. 

A minute of silence stretched on. 

His father’s eyes were wide and it was probably the first time Akashi has seen him caught off guard. 

“W-What is this you’re speaking of?!! Are you hearing yourself, Seijuurou?!!” His father burst into an angry fit, but Akashi was predicting this much. 

Akashi steeled his nerves and looked his father in the eye. “I’m dating a guy, homosexsuality does exist in this world,” He kept his voice as rigid as possible, he mustn’t waver if he wanted to get his way. 

“My SON…AN AKASHI can’t be HOMSEXSUAL!” 

“An Akashi is only a human, father,” Akashi said calmly, a hint of a sad smile on his face. 

“You would break off this unnatural relationship IMMEDIATELY!” His father ordered. 

“I won’t,” Akashi’s eyes darkened at his father. “I will also not attend any more of these marriage meetings,” 

His father returned his glare. “You dare defy me, Seijuurou…Is he really worth it?” 

For the first time that day, Akashi found himself smiling. 

“Yes,”

**************

Furihata lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. 

Akashi was off to another marriage meeting. This had happened before, but today Akashi was late coming home to their shared apartment. 

Furihata’s mind swirled with worry; he knew their bond wasn’t one to be broken easily, but what if this time his father forced him into something? 

 _Sei, come back soon!_ He silently prayed.

The ring of his phone startled him, he jumped at the sound and it took him a few moments to re-compose himself enough to answer the call. 

His face instantly lit up when he saw it was Akashi. 

“Sei!” He said the second his phone reached his ear. 

“Sorry, Kouki, I seem to have lost my keys, would you mind opening the door for me?” 

There was something about his voice that didn’t settle well within Furihata. 

He got up from the bed and walked to the front door and opened it. He couldn’t stop his gasp from escaping his mouth.

“Sei! What happened??” He asked hurriedly as he let the redhead in. He didn’t wait for Akashi to answer, though, and ran to the kitchen to get an ice-pack. 

Akashi placed the ice-pack on his swollen left cheek and sighed at the cold relief. 

Furihata eyed him closely and waited for him to speak. 

“I told my father,” Akashi said it like those very few words could explain everything. 

Furihata froze. Did Akashi mean what he thought he meant? “What…did you?” his voice trembled.

Akashi smiled and cupped Kouki’s cheek with his hand and smiled. “About  _us_ , about everything,” he stressed the word. 

“What did-”

“He accepted it, for the most part, not without consequences of course,” Akashi said and winced at the pain when he tried to chuckle. 

Furihata couldn’t stop his tears from falling freely on his face. 

“Why are crying, silly?” Akashi said while wiping Kouki’s tears with his thump.

More tears came out of Kouki’s eyes as he tackled Akashi to the floor and sobbed while burying his head in Akashi’s chest. 

“I can tell the world you’re mine now, right?? You won’t get married to another lady right??” Furihata managed to let out in between his sobs. 

Akashi rubbed Furihata’s back in a comforting gesture, feeling his own tears stinging his eyes.

_“Ah, Father. You have no idea how much he’s worth it,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I suggest akafuri? I love your writing so.... Akashi coming out to his dad about his relationship with furi than calling furi?" requested by anon on tumblr  
> Thank you for reading ~


	5. Aokaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Aokaga before so I apologize in advance it the story was lacking XD  
> Written for agayteacup on tumblr ~

“Dai-chan, wake up!” Momoi yelled as she entered Aomine’s bedroom, only to find him already up and fully dressed. 

She blinked in surprise at him before her eyes turned teasing. “Dai-chan! Are those all new clothes you’re wearing?”

Aomine averted his eyes and adjusted his navy jacket, a pink dusting adorning his cheeks.

“I thought you forgot your date with Kagamin,” She said with a giggle.

“There’s no way I’d forget, idiot,”

The two have come to terms that there feelings ran past those of rivalry after the Seirin - Touou match in the winter cup. Aomine had found his one true challenge in Kagami, someone who was able to keep up with him and light a fire in his once dead eyes. 

Kagami was truly a light. Aomine’s light. 

But now that was long forgotten as Aomine kept stamping his right foot in irritation while glancing at his watch. That Bakagami was late! Ok…maybe not really late since Aomine got there earlier than he should, but wasn’t it customary to arrive early to a date?

He was considering calling the redhead when he caught sight of him walking in his direction. All his anger disappeared the moment he saw him and he wanted to kick himself for feeling like a shoujo heroin.

Kagami was wearing a simple jeans and a black hoodie, not much different from his usual attire completed with basketball shoes. He looked at Aomine and raised an eyebrow at him, weren’t they going to the arcade? Why does this guy look like he’s out for a photo shoot with Kise? But, Damn Aomine was really hot…

The two made their way to the arcade and Aomine realized a minute too late that this was probably a bad place for a first date…

He and Kagami had turned every little game into a heated challenge; he had forgotten how competitive he could get when Kagami was around. 

It’s not like Aomine did mind, he was having fun kicking Kagami’s ass in every game, but he thought a date should feel much more different than just hanging out with a friend…right? 

Moreover, Kagami wasn’t even reacting to any of his advances and he insisted on paying for every game himself and he boldly smacked Aomine hand when it wrapped around his shoulders. That Bakagami made it seem like it was only Aomine getting stupidly excited by himself. 

A sense of panic masked with irritation started to settle within him. Aomine finally snapped when the two were at the park on their way home when Kagami wriggled his way out of Aomine’s touch AGAIN. 

“OI, BAKAGAMI! Would you just sit there and let me hold you!” 

Kagami looked at him confused. “What’s with you all of a sudden?” 

“You avoiding my every move is what’s with me !! This didn’t feel like a fucking _date_ at all!!” 

Kagami mind stopped functioning for a second at the word _date._

“HUH? The hell this was a DATE, Aho!” He said after the word sunk in. 

“Why would I ask you to come with me to the arcade then on a Sunday, BA-KA-GA-MI!” 

“I thought you just wanted to hang out!!” 

“Don’t think any more! You’re clearly bad at it!!” 

“Like you’re one to talk!!”

The two stared at each other, panting.  
Aomine drew in a deep breath. 

“I feel like an idiot, getting excited all by my self, the hell Kagami!” 

The hint of a dejected tone in his voice killed Kagami a bit. He wanted to date the guy, he did! But he just didn’t know that this had counted for their first date. The feeling of guilt was filling his heart and so he did the one thing he thought of to make it up to the tanned guy, even if just a bit.  
He grabbed Aomine by his collar and bent him down a bit in a swift move, crashing their lips together. 

When they part, Aomine just blinks stupidly at Kagami, before a vague blush appears on his face. His arms hold Kagami’s waist firmly and this time Kagami doesn’t move away when he connects their lips again, this time in a much more heated kiss. 

Ah…he could get used to this.


	6. Akafuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could or couldn't be considered a continuation for the third chapter  
> For anon on tumblr who requested more winter cup fluff for established Akafuri

The audience were stunned still. Seirin was being completely dominated by Rakuzan and the point difference just kept growing and growing. It gave a sense of dread to the people who came to watch the black horse of the tournament knocking down another veteran team off of its throne, but maybe this day was the day Seirin met a wall they wouldn’t overcome.

Akashi casted a quick glance at the bench where Furihata was sitting before he stood up to return to the court after the end of the timeout his team took. 

The ball was with Kagami and he was struggling a bit against the double teaming of Hayama and Mibuchi. He found an opening though and attempted to pass the ball to Hyuuga, but the move wasn’t one Akashi’s emperor eye couldn’t predict. 

Akashi ran in the direction of the ball to intercept the pass but, peculiarly, was a second too late and instead of catching the ball with his hand, it hit his square in the face. 

Multiple gasps sounded from the audience and the players on court froze with shock. 

“Sei!!” Came Furihata’s worried scream as he rushed to his boyfriend’s side. 

“Sei-chan! Are you okay?” Mibuchi asked while extending his hand for Akashi. Akashi didn’t take it though and stood on his own. 

“I’m fine,” He said, his brows frowning. 

Mibuchi let out an audible squeak when he looked at Akashi’s nose dripping blood. “You’re obviously not okay!” 

“It’s nothing,” Akashi said and wiped the blood, only for more to come out. 

“Let’s go to the medical room,” Mibuchi suggested, but was instantly met with a glare that sent shivers down his spine. 

“I’ll take him,” Furihata said when he approached the two. 

“But, Kouki, I-”

“No buts, Sei! You’re obviously not okay!” Furihata said in a determined tone. With this any protest died in Akashi’s mouth, but he did heave a sigh or irritation. 

Mibuchi watched with amazement as Furihata and Akashi walked towards the medical room. 

“That’s weird, the sensei is not here,” Furihata said as he entered the empty room. Nonetheless, he started fetching through the cupboards for clean cloth and disinfectant.   

“Keep your head down,” he ordered softly and placed the clean cloth he found on Akashi’s nose to attempt and stop the bleeding. 

“Thank you,” He said, softly, and paused before continuing. “I think I lost a tooth,” he muttered, annoyance evident in his voice. 

For some reason, Furihata had a weird look on his face. 

“I lost a tooth,” He repeated. “Kagami Taiga’s strength really should not be underestimated,” 

This time Furihata couldn’t stop himself and bursted into a fit of laughter. 

Akashi’s eyes narrowed at him. “What’s so funny?” he demanded. 

Furihata, though, laughed even harder and clutched his stomach with both arms. Although Akashi didn’t hate the sound of Furihata’s laugh, it _was_  aggravating not to know why. 

Sensing his boyfriend’s rising irritation, Furihata forced himself to calm down a bit. “No…just…your voice sounds weird,” He managed to say between chuckles. 

Akashi smirked and pinched Furihata’s cheeks. “What is this, Kouki? You dare mock me to my face,” He said, though his tone was more playful than irritated. 

Furihata laughed some more and when he calmed down and wiped a few tears from his eyes. “But really, you should go to a doctor and have take a look at your teeth,” 

“After the game,” Akashi answered, calmly. 

“You need to get back your head into the game if you want to beat us,” Furihata teased.

“We  _are_  beating you,” 

“But it’s not over yet, don’t underestimate my team, we’re strong,” Furihata said with a grin. 

_So are you._  The thought ran through Akashi’s head as he looked at Furihata. The faint trails of tears were still evident on his cheeks.   
While Akashi never had a intention of going easy on Kouki when they faced each other, his heart had sunk with a bit of guilt when he noticed the brunette crying on the bench next to Kuroko. 

He would never admit it out loud, but maybe it was Kouki’s tears that distracted him a bit during that last play. 

Now Kouki was sitting before him, beaming and laughing, and Akashi just smiled back thinking a broken tooth or two are worth hearing his laugh again. 

Akashi leant down and Kissed the corner of Furihata’s eye. 

“W-what was that for?” Furihata asked as a vague red blush adorned his cheeks. 

“I just felt like it,” Akashi said with a smile. 

****

Outside the room, the Rakuzan team members were peeping through the thin crack of the door. 

“I’m sick of this idiotic couple!” Mayuzumi said throwing his arms in the air. “And to think I was a  _little_  worried,” He huffed and returned to the court while the uncrowned kings continued their snooping. 


	7. Akafuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hurt/comfort prompt by anon on tumblr

Furihata took another sip of his drink as he glanced at his watch. It was half an hour past the time he and Akashi had agreed to meet. He sighed.

“If you’re worried about Akashi-kun, who don’t you call him?” Kuroko suggested as he sipped on his favorite vanilla milkshake. 

“I would if I could, he’s not picking up,” Furihata said dejectedly. 

Furihata tried to ignore the sense of panic he was feeling. Akashi had the habit of arriving ‘fashionably late’ to their dates, but he’d like to think Akashi would make sure to arrive early on such an important day. After all, they planned on celebrating their high school graduation by having dinner with Furihata’s parents. 

He attempted to distract himself by looking at Kagami, who was stuffing his face like a hamster. Kuroko was nagging at him to eat slower and their interactions seemed like those of an old married couple; they didn’t really change since the first time he met them. 

His phone rang. It was that special ring he set up for Akashi. He hurriedly got his phone out of his pocket and pressed the call button and raised it to his ear. But, what he heard wasn’t Akashi’s voice. 

“Mibuchi-san?” Furihata questioned, a little confused. Why would Akashi’s old senpai have his phone?

“Ah, Kou-chan, I’m really sorry, I wanted to call you sooner but they won’t give us Akashi’s phone and I don’t have your number and-”

“Slow down, Mibuchi-san. I can’t understand anything,” Furihata heard him take a deep breath. 

Furihata’s heart stopped at the next words Mibuchi said. His limbs trembled with fear and his lips twitched but no words came out. His hand, shakingly, pushed the end-call button. 

“Furihata-kun, what’s wrong?” Kuroko asked, sensing his troubled state. 

“…No…Akashi…he…I have to go!” Furihata mumbled before he found his voice and stood up, hastily and rushed for the door of Maji burger, ignoring Kuroko and Kagami calling for him. 

Sei-chan, accident and hospital were the only words Furihata’s mind had processed. 

His legs carried him towards the hospital at a speed he didn’t think he could reach. Was Akashi ok? How bad did he get hurt? Was he in any pain? Will he…survive? 

He shook his head at the last thought and increased his speed, his heart thumping with panic. 

******

The automatic doors at the hospital opened and Furihata stepped inside, panting, his eyes searching around for someone he could recognize. 

“Are you ok, sir?” A nurse came up to him, probably because she noticed how lost and worried he was. 

He tried to tell her he was looking for Akashi Seijuurou’s room, ask her about or condition or just say anything, but to no luck…his lips were sealed, he couldn’t find his voice. 

If…If she was to tell him something had happened to Sei…He did’t think he can handle it.   
  
“ou-chan..!!”

A hand placed on his shoulder made him jump. He looked behind him and found Mibuchi looking down at him. A mild irritated frown on his face. 

“I’ve been calling you for a while, Kou-chan!” When the boy didn’t say anything and continued to stare blankly at him, he sighed. “Come, I’ll take you to Sei-chan’s room,” 

Furihata followed the older male closely. It was just then that he noticed the cuts and bruises on his body and his bandaged arm. The two stopped in front of a room. 

“Sei-chan is in here, I’ll go get you something to drink, your state is horrible, Kou-chan, did you possibly run here?” He said with a sad smile on his face. Mibuchi ruffled his brown tresses then left to the near-by vending machine. 

Furihata opened the door with shaky hands. He peeked inside the room and saw Mayuzumi sitting by the bed, a book in his hand. He took a calming breath in before turning to look at the bed. 

His eyes widened at the sight of Akashi in white hospital robes lying in the bed and attached to many beeping machines. His walked in a daze towards the bed and stopped next to Mayuzumi’s chair. Akashi’s pale face was full of cuts and his hair looked messier than usual and his head was bandaged. 

He turned to look at Mayuzumi, eyes bleeding at him to answer the question he couldn’t bring himself to ask. Mayuzumi looked up from his book and met his eyes, and for once Mayuzumi’s usual indifferent eyes held a hint of sadness in them. 

“He’s in a coma,” He said, bluntly. 

Furihata froze.

“The trauma he took to his head was too strong. Doctors said they didn’t know when he’ll wake-up,” He continued and his gaze shifted to Akashi. “That idiot tried to shield us from the impact and he was the one who got hurt the most,” 

No! This couldn’t be happening! Akashi couldn’t…He wouldn’t just leave Furihata alone! He..promised! 

Furihata’s body shook violently as his feet sunk to the ground by the bed. He looked at Akashi with a pained expression.   
“N-No,” His voice trembled. “Ne, Akashi, you’re okay, right?” He shook Akashi’s arm lightly. 

“Oi, Furihata!” Came Mayuzumi’s worried voice, but Furihata paid him no attention. 

“Ne, Akashi, wake up, will you! This is not funny!” Furihata shook him a bit harder before burying his face in the bed sheets.

“Wake-up…Sei!” He whispered his name. 

“Chi-chan!” Mibuchi yelled as he entered the room. “What did you tell him?!” 

“N-nothing,”

“Chi-chan!” Mibuchi said with a firm voice. 

“I didn’t think he’s gonna panic like this! I was just trying to tease him a bit!” Mayuzumi said, defensively, throwing his hands in the air. 

Mibuchi huffed at him and kneeled beside Furihata, who was staring at the two with a pained, _hopeful_ look. Oh god! Mibuchi would make sure to murder Mayuzumi later. 

“He’s fine, he’s just sleeping,” He softly said, petting Furihata’s head. 

“R-Really?”

“It’s true he took a big blow to his head, but he’s only got a mild concussion, he should wake-up shortly,” 

Furihata released a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding. As all the panic and fear he was feeling turned into relief. 

“That was cruel, Mayuzumi-san!” He huffed at the older male. Mayuzumi tsked. 

“I’m sorry,” 

Furihata didn’t abandon his post next to Akashi’s bed though and waited in silence for the redhead to wake-up. 

And it's only when Akashi opened his eyes, looked at Furihata sitting beside him with tired, hazy eyes and muttered a weak ”Kouki,” That Furihata’s pent-up tears stream down his face in alleviation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Mayuzumi and Reo XD


	8. Akafuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty/ written for anon on tumblr with the prompt of Akashi having social anxiety-set in the winter cup

Akashi took another calming breath as he leaned his head against the wall behind him. 

The final match of the winter cup had just ended. And while he enjoyed playing the remaining of the match, he found himself unable to remain on the court after the game has ended and the score was announced; suddenly becoming aware of the massive number of people present beside the players on the court. 

He didn’t realize he’ll be this affected, but then again it is to be expected. It has been a long time since he interacted with people. He had resigned himself to watch the life his other half lead from the shadows. Wanting to fight Kuroko, to not repeat the same mistakes he did in the past made him forget what it was that made him surrender his life in the first place. 

Fear…

That fear wasn’t necessary of losing per say; he was so used to winning, yes, but he knew failure was just another experience in life. 

It was the fear of being criticized for his failures that terrified him the most. To be judged by those prying eyes who were only waiting for the young heir to make his mistake. His father, his peers, everyone! 

Everyone was going to laugh at him, he would be labeled a loser in life and would be left alone in the shadows of people who once walked the same path as him. 

He was used to being alone. Since a young age, and after his mother’s death, all what he felt in that house full of maids and teacher but missing the touch of a kind parent is loneliness. 

He thought he’d always be alone, but then he met the generation of miracles and for once he forged a bond with people his age who weren’t getting closer to him for his status. Through basketball he was able to find people he could safely say were his most important, but it suddenly all began to crumble and it was only through winning that he was able to keep them together again.

The feeling of loneliness returned.

He was glad his other self took over at the time; he no longer had to deal with the pressure of dealing with people anymore. It wasn’t him out there, people were not talking about _him_ anymore. He didn’t have to face those unbelieving looks people gave him when he was about to lose. 

His other self was much more confident and so Akashi never commented on the way his other self addresses other people or on his manipulative way in controlling others. What right did Akashi have to tell him so? He was the one who almost lost them the respect of everyone, he was the one who almost failed. 

But then, his little brother was about to repeat his same mistake. His confident front crumbled before the joint attack of Kagami and Kuroko. It was then that Akashi stood up; he wouldn’t be able to handle the same thing happening twice, he had to do something. 

Not that it worked in the end. The end was still the same. 

They lost and now that he tried the feeling it was as horrible as he thought. 

The hand that had shook Kuroko’s was trembling violently. Even after he’d lost, after all the pain he knew his other self caused Kuroko, he took his hand in his without hesitation and even told him he couldn’t wait to play again. 

It simply made Akashi want to cry. 

But the rest of the people around him, he couldn’t deal with. Especially his teammates, now that they have lost because of what his other self did. 

They wouldn’t forgive him for sure, why would they? He never complimented their moves and even went as far as disregarding them all to enter the zone. They wouldn’t understand he was someone else while doing so. Their forgiveness wasn’t something he deserved. 

And so he left. Before anyone could speak to him, before he could hear the words of rejection being uttered from their mouths. 

He was now within the confines of the building, in a remote place away from all locker rooms, away from all people. 

No one would find him there, he could have a moment to sort his feelings before having to deal with the life as a failure now…or so he thought.

The sound of light footsteps echoed in the deserted hallway. His heart started pounding at the realization that their was someone else coming his way. The footsteps became louder and he could see a figure approaching, upon seeing his face, his eyes widened with shock. 

“There you are, Akashi-san! Everyone is looking for you,” Furihata said, panting. 

Everyone was looking for him? What an absurd lie. 

But then, why was the brunette here? Even _if_ everyone was looking for him, why was Furihata with them? Akashi was sure he would want to avoid meeting him again at any cost, his other self was particularly rude to the young seirin player. 

Did he come to boost? To mock Akashi to his face? 

Even though Akashi knew Furihata didn’t seem like this kind of person he couldn’t stop these thoughts of haunting his mind. 

The shaking of his body intensified. 

But that was when he felt unsure arms circling his body.   
Akashi instantly stiffened, but the act put an end to the thoughts clouding his mind. 

“E-Everyone is worried about you, you know. You just suddenly disappeared,” Furihata said as one hand caressed Akashi’s red tresses. 

“Lies. They couldn’t be. I have failed them all,” He doesn’t know why he’s saying anything to the brunette, but the warmth emitting from his body strangely made him feel safer than before, his shoulders relaxing a bit. 

“What are you saying, Akashi-san? That’s ridiculous. It’s perfectly fine to loose, no one is going to hold it against you,” 

Why did this stranger who knew nothing of Akashi speak the words he needed to hear the most? 

“They would,” Akashi argued, stubbornly, but found himself burying his head deeper into the brunette’s chest, his own arms circling his waist. 

Furihata was startled at the touch, but soon relaxed and tightened his hold on Akashi. 

Akashi could feel his pounding heart slowing down and his breathing was almost back to normal. 

“Why did you hug me?” His voice was a little muffled by the brunette’s shirt. 

“Because you seemed like you were about to cry,” 

Akashi’s eyes widens again and then he does just that.


	9. Akafuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furihata get stood up by his date and just as he was thinking about leaving the restaurant, a man sits across from him saying "I'm sorry I'm late, the traffic was horrible,"

Furihata should have known better than to be happy when the girl he had had a crush on, ever since the two began working together on the same project agreed to go out with him for a dinner date. But, he couldn’t stop the joy seeping through his veins the moment she nodded her head softly at him, her cheeks rosy in color and that sweet smile he loved playing on her lips. It made all the wait, all those sleepless nights he spent thinking up possible scenarios, well worth it. 

But, he really should have known better. His luck with romance was pretty much nonexistent . 

He sighed as he stared at his watch once more, it was already an hour past the time scheduled for their date. By this time, Furihata knew he had attracted quite a few pitiful eyes, of the other customers at the restaurant, on him, as he continued to decline the waiters’ offers to order something, saying he was waiting for a companion. 

That companion of his never came. He sighed again as the idea of leaving the place to wallow in self-pitying at home, away from the prying eyes was becoming more and more appealing. 

But before he made up his mind to leave, the chair opposite to his was pulled as a man with spiky red hair and matching piercing eyes sat across from him, and said, with such ease, “I’m sorry I’m late, traffic was terrible,” and gave Furihata a kind and apologetic smile. 

Furihata was baffled to say the least, his mouth parted a bit as he looked at the _very_ attractive stranger before him, dressed in a white dress shirt and a black blazer. Now that his supposed companion had arrived, a waiter approached their table and asked for their order. At Furihata’s lack of response, the stranger took the liberty to order for the both them.  

“I apologize for startling you, but I believe it’s a beautiful night to be dinning alone,” he said, the minute they were left alone. “I hope you wouldn’t mind the company?” he added, his smile stretching a little further. 

Furihata broke out of his daze and shook his head slightly. “N-no, not really. Thank you,” He said, a little hasty waving his hand in front of his face. “Um, I’m Furihata Kouki. Nice to meet you,” He added after a while and extended his hand. 

“You can call me Seijuurou, for now,” the man, Seijuurou, said and took Furihata’s hand in his in a handshake. Furihata couldn’t help but think of how soft and elegant and firm his hand was. 

*

When their food arrived, they both ate in mutual silence. It was nothing awkward, but wasn’t very pleasant at the same time. Furihata was truly thankful Seijuurou saved him a possible lonely night and he wished he could at least provide good company and engage in light conversation. But, all words escaped him, his mind became blank and he couldn’t form any of the words he wanted. 

Who could blame him when the man sitting with him was oozing self-confidence and refinement as he ate at an unhurried pace in perfect etiquette, contradicting to Furihata’s somewhat messier way of eating. It was clear the man was from a different world than his. It certainly didn’t help that he was starting to find those wine colored eyes of his to be very appealing to look at. 

“What do you do, Furihata-kun?” Seijuurou asked, probably sensing Furihata’s intentions of starting a conversation. 

“I-I work in sales for at a company,” He said, and silently cursed the stutter in his voice. Seijuurou smiled at him. 

“I see. We do have this in common then. I happen to work at a company too, but in a managerial post,” He said and took a sip from his glass.

Furihata couldn’t help the joy that crossed his features as he found common ground between the two. Seijuurou was surprisingly easy to talk to, he wasn’t stuck up like other managers Furihata had encountered before. He listened to Furihata’s ramblings about the new project he was working on and provided input on the subject. Furihata found himself easing more into their conversation. 

“…everything should go according to plan, I just have to redo the proposal and Mia-san shou-,” He found himself stopping mid-story at the mention of his ex-date’s name. 

“Was she the one you were supposed to be with?” Seijuurou asked, with a small frown. Furihata nodded and couldn’t help the sad smile that tugged at his lips. 

“I suppose she didn’t find it worth her time to even send me a text or something. I mean, I was very surprised she accepted in the first place, maybe when she thought about it later she changed her mind? Not that I can blame her really; I’m nothing special after all,“ He said with bitter laughs at the end, his head hanging low. Why did he have to remember her now of all times, when he’d just started to have fun? 

Furihata’s head jerked up, suddenly, when he felt slightly cold fingers touching his hand. He looked at Seijuurou who were intensely staring at him with a deep frown. A hint of disappointment flashed on his face for mere seconds. 

“Don’t be bothered by the likes of her. Your self-worth isn’t deemed by what other people do, don’t be-little yourself like that,” He said in a harsh tone, that made Furihata flinch a bit. 

“Besides,” Furihata heard him say, his tone a lot softer now, “I happen to find your company quite pleasant, it’s truly her loss,” Seijuurou said with a smile and lifted Furihata’s hand to his lips and left a lingering kiss on his knuckles. 

Furihata let out an audible gasp at the action as Seijuurou was looking at him in a way that sent color straight to his cheeks, butterflies playing in his stomach. 

*

The rest of the night continued peacefully, Furihata once again slipping into a much happier, talkative mood, and even encouraged Seijuurou to share a few stories of his own. He couldn’t help the rising sensation of wanting to get to know the other better and he couldn’t believe he was developing something akin to a crush for him in the span of two hours the two had spend talking. 

When the bill arrived, Furihata had attempted to pay for the two of them. Since it really was his fault Seijuurou had to spend his night listening to Furihata talk about his life, but the redhead declined immediately and handed the waiter his credit card and paid for their meal. 

“But, Seijuurou-san, I can’t accept this!” Furihata said the minute the two left the restaurant. 

“I won’t have any of it. I was the one who imposed on you,” Seijuurou assured, but Furihata didn’t feel right about it. 

“Then, let me pay you some other way! Let me buy you a drink or something,” Furihata said, a blush creeping on his cheeks as he prayed for the man to accept his offer. Seijuurou sighed. 

“As much as I’d like that, I must decline as I have work early tomorrow. But, please don’t mind it, I was having a lonely night myself,” He said and Furihata couldn’t help the disappointed sigh that left his mouth. 

“But, if you _do_ want to repay me, I suppose there is a way,” Seijuurou said and Furihata missed the sly tone in his voice. 

“Really?!” Furihata beamed at him almost instantly. 

The smirk on Seijuurou’s face just grow bigger as he took hold of the brunet’s chin, lifting it just a little up, and placed his lips to Furihata’s soft ones. He heard Furihata gasp into the kiss, but he made no move to part which encouraged Seijuurou to press harder into their kiss. 

He pulled away and stifled a chuckle as he took on the brunet’s shocked and reddened face. That blush of his was becoming something Seijuurou found quite endearing. 

“See you later, Kouki,” He said in a playful tone and left Furihata standing outside the restaurant. 

*

“…-hata-kun, Furihata-kun!” 

Furihata woke up from his daze at the sound of his very angry manager. Riko glared at him and dropped the huge pile of papers on his desk. 

“What’s been on your mind since morning?” She asked, he voice now laced with a bit of worry. 

“N-Nothing r-really,” He said and laughed nervously. She raised her brow at him, totally unconvinced. 

Well, he wasn’t going to exactly tell her he’d been thinking about the kiss he and Seijuurou shared last night, about the small, growing crush he was sporting for the man and his complete failure in even acquiring the man’s contact information before he left.  
He heard her sigh.

“Whatever it is, it looks like you pissed off someone of the higher ups,” She said, placing her arms on her hips. “The CEO personally asked for you to go up to his office,” 

“Ehh?” Furihata let out what was close to a squeak. 

He made his way to the elevator and during the entire ride to the last floor in the building, he thought of every mistake he ever committed at work. Surely, he was a little late on his deadline and he messed up a few reports here and there, but it couldn’t be enough reason for him to be fired, now could it? 

He nervously left the elevator, the secretary opened the door for him and he was lead into a spacious, neat office. It was the CEO’s office after all. The said man was nowhere to be found, the chair where he should have been sitting, had its back turned to Furihata. 

“You can go now, Hana, thank you,” He heard a voice say, coming from the direction of the office. He could swear the voice was very familiar. The secretary bowed and left. 

“I’m happy to see you’re well, Kouki,” The same voice said and this time the chair turned and he was face to face with the very man haunting his dreams last night. 

His mouth was agape as he stared at the smirking redhead before him in shock. Only then did it click that Seijuurou was in fact, Akashi Seijuurou; _the Akashi Seijuurou_ Furihata worked for. 

An instant blush made its way to his cheeks as he stared at Akashi’s red eyes and remembered their kiss. Akashi only smiled at him while placing his chin on his hands. “How about you treat me to dinner this time?” He said in a teasing tone.

Maybe Furihata’s luck in romance wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't abandon this story lol XD But I've been having a case of writer's block. Many of your requests are in my drafts but I can't write anything for them without turning into utter disaster *sobs* So please bear with me  
> I will go and edit this one later this day since it's around 3 am right now.  
> I feel like writing more of this though...let's see what happens


	10. Akafuri/Akakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oreshi is in love with Kuroko and Bokushi is in love with Kouki-they decide to go double date and craziness ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by anewtinybook on tumblr   
> This turned crack pretty fast XD lol

Furihata knew it was a bad idea. He knew it.  He could feel it. But he didn’t understand the situation was going to be this dire. 

It was common knowledge to anyone acquainted with the generation of miracles that there were two Akashis sharing the same body. And while Furihata found himself falling for the absolute emperor with dichromatic eyes persona of Akashi, Akashi’s milder personality which re-appeared during the winter cup was still deeply in love with Kuroko since their Teiko days. 

It was a bizarre arrangement, but somehow they had fallen into a steady rhythm in their respective relationships. Furihata and Kuroko’s clear understanding that the two personalities were indeed different people. They always went on dates separately and the four of them were never at one place at the same time. 

So when Akashi suggested they have a double date, he knew he should have stopped them, but when those dichromatic eyes stared at him, so very eager and excited to try, he reluctantly gave in. 

Oh, he was so going to regret this…

The plan was simple. 

The would meet up at maji burger for lunch and then play basketball at the nearby court. It was something the four enjoyed to do. Simple. 

But, apparently, the two Akashis had other things in mind.

When the car stopped in front of a famous Italian restaurant, Furihata knew they were headed to their doom. 

Not only were he and Kuroko very under-dressed for the place, but they had chosen Maji burger because it was a familiar atmosphere where they can sit back and relax. 

Now, they were sitting in the middle of the restaurant and it took a mere five minutes for everyone, from the waiters down to the very last customer to turn their gazes at their table, because of both Akashis’ attitude. 

“What do you think of the place Kuroko? Isn’t lovely?” Akashi said as he extended his fork that had a piece of steak on it for Kuroko to eat. 

“It’s fine, Seijuurou-kun,” Kuroko replied rather dryly, but munched on the piece of meat. 

_“Is the food to your liking, my dear Kouki?”_

“Y-yes!” Furihata squeaked, still wary of the eyes of the other people on them. Akashi’s dichromatic eyes darkened. 

_“It doesn’t seem that way…I’ll have them prepare a new dish right away,”_

Before Furihata could even stop him, he had already called a waiter and the poor guy was shivering under his intense stare. 

“Do tone down in the glaring, young brother, you will cause trouble for the staff,” 

_“I just want my Kouki to enjoy his time,”_

“You’re Probably troubling Furihata-kun the most. Look at him, he’s so pale,” 

_“Oh? What about Tetsuya then?”_

“…Kuroko’s always been pale,”

_“But, he_ has _been glaring at you for a while now,”_

“W-what? Kuroko is that true?” 

_“You’re a bad date if you can’t figure your boyfriend’s mood out,”_

“I don’t believe you are one to talk. You keep on teasing Furihata-kun whenever you two meet,” 

_“It’s better than spending the day buried in books doing absolutely nothing. And I’ll have you know, Kouki enjoys my teasing,”_

“Trust me he doesn’t…” 

“And Kuroko and I love to read books together!” 

Furihata hid his reddening face behind his two hands, unable to stand the intense looks the other customers were giving him and the murmurs of the staff. Oh, how he wished to disappear off of the face of the earth at that very moment. 

The two Akashis were completely ignoring him and Kuroko and the two were lost talking (fighting?) with each other. This was supposed to be a date, but it didn’t feel like one at all. 

This was it. Any time now, someone will probably call the police or the hospital or something and Akashi will be taken to mental Asylum, because to everybody it looked like Akashi was talking to himself, and they would probably take him and Kuroko too for they were crazy in thinking this idea was going to work. 

The sound of hands slamming against their table, forced Furihata out of his inner thoughts and the entire restaurant fell silent. 

Furihata looked up to find Kuroko standing up, his usual deadpanned face was now an angry one as he stared at the redhead sitting before him. The blood in Akashis’ veins froze almost instantly. 

“Seijuurou-kun, Akashi-kun, you two are insensitive and embarrassing. Furihata-kun and I will be continuing this date on our own,” 

Before Akashi could even get out a word of protest, Kuroko grabbed Furihata’s wrist and walked out of the restaurant, leaving everyone stunned in their seats. 

_“Tetsuya…is scary,”_

“Our date is now ruined thanks to you,” 

_“It was certainly not! You started this and scared them away,”_

“No, that was clearly you,” 

Meanwhile, the waiter who came back with the new dish Akashi requested stood in front of the table awkwardly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably take a short break from drabbles, since I have to update Just my Misfortune and start a new story based on the drabble in chapter nine.   
> This was was purely for the laughs lol XD I hope you liked it :3


	11. Akafuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki gets drunk after a reunion with his Seirin teammates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much fluff? XD

The minute Furihata opened his eyes, he knew he definitely had too much to drink last night. His head was pounding, his eyes hurt and he could still taste the alcohol in his mouth. 

Last night, he met up with his old friends from Seirin to catch up, now that everyone was in a different college. And since they were all of drinking age, they decided to meet up at a bar near the station, closest to where he worked part time. 

It was nice to see everyone was doing fine, especially Kagami and Kuroko, who took their relationship to the next level by moving in together after high school, who were showing more PDA than usual, perhaps because of the beer in their system.

Furihata kept his eyes focused on the happy couple, the way they laughed together at the silliest of things, the way they looked at each other lovingly and how they just seemed to be in sync the entire evening. 

It is maybe because of the envy he felt that he decided to drink his regrets away, regrets that his own high school crush had gone absolutely no where, despite them still meeting up when both had a day off in their otherwise hectic schedules. 

Furihata tried to scan the room with his eyes, but found it hard to move his head, it was then that he came to the belated conclusion that he was trapped in someone’s arms and was actually using his arm as a make-shift pillow. 

Furihata instantly tensed. 

He slowly lifted his head to see the face of the very person of all his fantasies, since the two met at the winter cup in his first year. Akashi Seijuurou. 

He gasped in shock, but was quick to cover his mouth with his hand. Akashi stirred a bit, arms tightening their grip around Furihata’s body, but otherwise stayed asleep. Furihata let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at Akashi’s face. 

Akashi was sleeping soundly, taking in even breaths through his slightly parted lips. Furihata ran his free hand up Akashi’s chin, to his cheek and brushed a few strands of his red hair. It was the first time he’d seen Akashi let his guard down and have this relaxed, peaceful look on his face. A small smile played on his lips, happy he was probably one of the few people who ever saw Akashi like this.

But the question remained as to why was he in Akashi’s room, sleeping in Akashi’s bed, in the first place? 

As if on cue, Akashi moved a little, before he slowly opened his eyes. His wine red eyes met Furihata’s chocolate ones and Furihata’s breath was caught in his throat the minute he saw Akashi’s lips curl up into a soft smile. One of his arms freed Furihata from his death grip and moved up to tuck a strand of Furihata’s hair behind his ear. 

“Morning, did you sleep well?” He asked, his voice still laced with pits of sleep. 

“M-morning!” Furihata let out with a squeak and quickly sat straight in the bed, unable to look into those eyes anymore without his face reddening.   
He slightly shivered when the cold air coming out of the AC made contact with his bare skin. 

His…bare skin. 

He pulled the covers up to cover his body and turned to look at Akashi, who only chuckled at his flustered face. Furihata tried to search deep within his memory of yesterday’s reunion, but the last thing he remembered was Izuki and Koganei starting up a karaoke battle in the bar, the rest was a blur.

“W-we didn’t…do anything weird, did we?”

Akashi only stared at him, intensely, his left eye briefly turning golden before going back to it’s usual color. 

“You’d have to define ‘weird’, Furihata,” He answered.

The teasing tone he used was enough to send color straight to his face, as images of what _might_ have happened yesterday flashed through his head. Akashi only chuckled again. If Furihata wasn’t utterly mortified at what he might have done while drunk last night, he would have enjoyed hearing Akashi’s rare laughter. 

“I didn’t mean to tease you so much, I apologize,” Akashi said as he stopped laughing and his voice regained its usual composure. “Kuroko called me last night and said you got yourself drunk and for some reason kept on asking to see me…” 

Furihata felt like burying himself in a hole. 

“I came to pick you up, but you vomited in the car and ruined your shirt. I had no other choice but to strip your clothes to send them to get dry-cleaned,” 

“I’m so sorry!” Furihata said with a bow, still not believing all the troubles he had cause. “For your car, and for troubling you!” 

“Don’t worry about it, you would have done the same,” Akashi said with a soft smile that made the tension in Furihata’s shoulders relax. 

“And…it’s not like I didn’t get anything in return,” Akashi muttered, but before Furihata could ask him what he meant, he placed a hand on Furihata’s shoulder. 

“Kouki, you can take a shower first while I prepare breakfast,” Akashi said and disappeared outside the room before Furihata said anything else. 

He sighed and made his way to the bathroom, where he found a fresh set of clothes already prepared. 

Wait…Did Akashi just call him, Kouki? 

*

Meanwhile, Akashi, unconsciously, hummed to himself while he prepared dinner as he smiled fondly at the memories of last night. 

_“Wait!” Furihata said, just as Akashi was about to leave the room to go and sleep in the guest room, and tucked Akashi’s arm backwards a little too hard, causing him to fall on the bed.  
_

_A faint blush made its way to Akashi’s cheek as Furihata was now looking down at him. Their faces were so close that Akashi could feel Furihata’s breath on his face.  
_

_“Furihata wha-”_

_“I-I like you!” Furihata blurted out a little too fast, that Akashi wasn’t sure he heard him right.  
_

_“I like you,” He said a little firmly and stared at Akashi with determination he never saw before. Furihata lowered his body on Akashi’s and engulfed him in a hug.  
_

_“Please don’t leave, stay with me, forever,”_

Akashi’s smile only grew wider, when he thought of Furihata’s possible reaction if he ever was to know what he said to him last night. 

“I’ll wait for you to confess while sober, Kouki,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by anon on tumblr, next time get ready for some Akafuri/MayuMibu action :3 
> 
> I said I won't update any drabbles, but honestly I'm just stuck on chapter 8 of JMM so I thought, why not? XD T_T   
> Thank you for reading ~ Hope you liked it


	12. Akafuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a little mischief to sway Akashi's opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Akafuri/Mayumibu will come in next I promise XD  
> Have another Akafuri while you wait :3

Furihata tried to muffle his gasp as Akashi opened the door to his dorm room. The reading glasses did little to hide the bags beneath his eyes and he looked even paler than he usually is. A few strands of his hair were out of place and he wore a shocked expression as he blinked at Furihata, genuinely surprised to see him in Kyoto, in front of his door.

Normally, Furihata would call him beforehand if he intended to spend the weekend together, but this time was different, Furihata was on a mission.

Walking inside the room, he inwardly cringed at the mountain of books and papers placed on Akashi’s desk. They were third years, getting ready for university exams, so he could understand putting effort into their studies.

But lately Akashi seemed so engrossed in his books, and whenever they video chatted he seemed a bit stressed, and for the emotions Akashi was normally so good at hiding to appear evidently on his face, something had to be wrong.

When Reo had called and asked him to come to Kyoto immediately, his assumption has been confirmed.

Akashi was overworking himself.

Furihata wasn’t naive as to believe Akashi’s perfect scores came without effort, he knew the redhead put 100% in his studies as he did in basketball, but he had a habit of indulging in studying for hours and neglecting his health and his body’s natural need for sleep.

“I didn’t expect to see you this weekend, not that I’m complaining, of course,” Akashi said a he sat in front of his desk and resumed working on the paper in his hand. His voice sounded tired.

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to spend a lot of time together, as you know the entrance exams are near and I’m finishing on the last of my studies,” He added with a sigh, a hint of guilt in his voice.

Furihata felt the need to yell at him to take better care of himself and catch some needed hours of sleep, but he was sure Reo, being the mother hen he was, had lectured him enough about the matter, not that it did anything to change Akashi’s mind, who thought placing this amount of effort in one’s future was expected, normal even.

But, Furihata wasn’t to give up this easily. Two years of dating the redhead had taught him a little mischief was needed to ‘convince’ Akashi of his point of view.

And this was a dire situation; Akashi needed to rest and Furihata would assure he got his share of sleep one way or another.

“Oh! Don’t worry about me! I just wanted to see you, I won’t disturb your studies,” _much_ …Furihata continued in his head. “Can I use your bathroom to shower? It’s been a long ride,”

Akashi looked up at him and nodded, and Furihata made his way to his bathroom, taking a quick shower.

He exited the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers, and quickly and as quietly as possible he dug into Akashi’s closet and retrieved Akashi’s Rakuzan jersey and put it on. The size difference between them wasn’t great, but this particular jersey was a bit bigger in size than Akashi’s other clothes, not to mention longer. It stopped a little below Furihata’s hips, almost entirely covering the boxers he was wearing.

Furihata took a deep breath and tried to stop the blush from spreading on his face, reminding himself he was doing this for Akashi and he needed to look and sound as seductive as possible.

He leaned on the door frame, in a rather embarrassing pose and cleared his throat, both to get rid of his nervousness and to grab Akashi’s attention.

Akashi lifted his head to look at him.

“Ah, Kouki, are you d-”

The reaction was almost instant.

The pen Akashi was holding fell from his grasp, his mouth slightly a gap as his _hungry_ eyes trailed on Furihata’s form, from the tips of his wet hair to his (purposely) apparent collarbones, down his long naked thighs. Akashi swallowed the lump in his throat.

“…What are you doing?” He asked, voice wavering, never seizing the intense staring on Furihata’s body.

Furihata moved closer, adding a sway to his hips, and relished in the flash of heat in Akashi’s eyes. He bent down in front of Akashi and slid Akashi’s glasses off of his face and put it on instead.

“What do you mean? I’m not doing anything,” He said with faked innocence.

Akashi’s hand, unconsciously, moved above Furihata’s legs and Furihata did nothing to suppress the moan that left his lips.

The last string of Akashi’s restrain snapped, and he linked their lips together in a deep, wet kiss, hands roaming beneath his jersey.

Two hours later, the two lied in bed, with Akashi’s head resting on Furihata’s chest, as his fingers slowly threaded through his hair in a comforting manner, both tired and sweating after their vigorous activities.

“…You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Akashi asked with a sigh, further leaning into Furihata’s touch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sei,”

Akashi could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

“Go to sleep now, you can continue killing yourself studying, but after you get your rest,” Furihata said with a small chuckle.

“But, if I keep seeing you in my clothes, I might not want to leave the bed,” Akashi said.

Furihata’s cheeks deepened in color at the teasing tone, but he wasn’t about to lose. He snuggled closer and dropped his mouth closer to Akashi’s ear and whispered in the lowest voice he could muster.

“That’s fine by me too,”

Akashi felt a shiver run down his spine.

When did Furihata get so good at manipulating him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Akashi's reaction to seeing Furi in his jersey  
> My headcanon: Instant turn on


	13. Akafuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata decides to visit Akashi during a thunderstorm.

It was such a rare occasion that Furihata found himself with a couple of days off in the middle of a school week. 

Seirin was undergoing a series of inspections, the heavy rain storm had proven a few faults within the new built school’s ceilings. The gym turned into a swimming pool and more than a few classrooms had trouble with the leaking roofs, and so the students had been given a few days off until all the problems have been solved.

It was because of an unfortunate event, nevertheless Furihata wasn’t going to pass this opportunity up to go visit Akashi is Kyoto. 

The two have been dating for a few months and tried to meet as often on the weekends, but sadly with their constant after school practice and recent midterm exams, it has been quite a while since the two met up. 

Even if the dark gray clouds looked rather ominous, being stuck in a storm with Akashi didn’t sound like an all too bad idea.    
  


Furihata entered the Rakuzan school’s gym, sitting on the side bench to make sure he doesn’t disturb their practice. Akashi paused in the middle of a three to look at him, Furihata waved with a grin blooming on his face and Akashi nodded with a smile of his own.Their eyes might have lingered a bit too much on each other as Reo had to clear his throat before Akashi was back to focus on the game.

Suppressing a small chuckle, Furihata continued to watch as Akashi got back into captain mode.They were having a practice game with their newest members, and the game was rather exciting, with Akashi’s team gaining the upper hand in the second half…

… _until_ a sudden flash of light caused Akashi to accidentally drop the ball, promoting another player to steal it. 

Thunder rumbled, and the sound of the pouring rain followed shortly. The hollow gym made everything seem louder, echoing against its walls. 

Another flash of lightning followed, and it might have been only Furihata’s imagination, but this time he _did_ see Akashi’s shoulders stiffen and his focus on the game falter.  

The other players stopped, abruptly, when Akashi gave a signal to end to the game, and stared confusingly at their captain. 

“Practice is over for today as the storm sounds rather bad. Please, do take care going home,” Akashi said, his voice leveled, but had a hint of concern. 

The players _tried_ not to seem too happy at the news, but most of them failed, as they hurried to rush into the changing room to take a shower after the long exhausting practice. 

Akashi only sighed as he followed them, only to emerge a few minutes later wearing a coat and carrying his bag on his shoulder.   
Furihata stood up, grabbing his own bag, excitedly walking towards Akashi. 

Their gazes lingered upon each other again, eyes warm with sheer happiness, conveying the love and longing no words could. It’s what Furihata loved the most about them, the ability to understand each other’s thoughts with only one look without the need of voicing them through words.

Akashi tucked a strand of Furihata’s hair behind his ear, leaning to place a chaste kiss on the brunet’s lips, before Furihata pulled him down for another, deeper kiss, having missed those lips for the past three weeks. 

But, after a sudden loud crack of thunder, Akashi’s lips stopped and Furihata was close enough to be able to tell for sure, that Akashi’s body went stiff. 

Akashi pulled away, now looking outside the open gym doors at the intense rain, making out flashes of light in the distance, brows furrowed and mouth set in a fine line. 

Furihata raised his eyebrow at the reaction of his boyfriend, but chose to remain silent. 

“We…should probably go home,” said Akashi after an unusual long pause.

Furihata shrugged and was about to leave, when Akashi caught his wrist with a tight grip.

“Where are you going? It’s raining heavily outside, I’ll ask the driver to bring the car around,” Akashi said, releasing Furihata’s wrist.

“But Sei, the car will be taking a while, especially in this weather! I brought an umbrella, and the station is near,” Furihata argued, pulling the umbrella out from his bag. 

Akashi _almost_ looked at him in disbelief. 

“Kouki…you do realize we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm,” 

The brunet nodded.

“And you want to walk under the rain?” He asked, raising one of his eyebrows. 

His tone made it seem like the most ridiculous decision he’s ever heard, and maybe it was, but Furihata never minded the rain. He always thought Thunderstorms were fascinating, and loved looking at thunder and enjoyed the pouring rain. 

“It’s faster this way, besides a little rain won’t hurt,” He said, with a cheerful smile. 

Before Akashi could utter another word of protest, Furihata stepped outside tucked under his umbrella, his smile grew wider; the sound of rain had always been a favorite of his, it was always so soothing. 

Akashi made no move to follow, he looked rather reluctant to leave his spot inside the dry gym. 

Furihata sighed then stopped, a few paces away from the door and dropped his umbrella to the ground, now feeling the rain falling directly on his face. 

Almost instantly, Akashi ran to him and picked up the umbrella, holding it above his boyfriend’s head once again. 

“Kouki, do you really want to catch a cold??” He scolded, worry lacing his voice. 

Furihata only smiled victoriously, a glint of mischief in his eyes, and Akashi came to the belated conclusion that Furihata had done it on purpose. 

“You’re finally out, Akashi-sama,” Furihata said, unable to suppress the snicker that left his mouth. Akashi’s body froze, just as another low rumble sounded around them. 

“You know, Sei, I’ve been thinking this for a while…Are you perhaps scared of thunder?” Furihata said, tone not really inquiring. Akashi averted his eyes. 

“That’s…absurd, w-why would you believe so?” Akashi tried to look composed, but the strange pause and the stutter gave his nervousness away. 

As if on cue, the sky lighted with another flash of lightening, followed shortly by thunder, and this time it was louder than the previous ones, which made Akashi press his body closely to Furihata’s, his hands clenching around the fabric of Furihata’s uniform. 

“This maybe?” Furihata said, responding to Akashi’s previous question. His teasing tone only managed to cause a blush to appear on Akashi’s face. 

This was one of the reasons he’s never wanted anyone to find out about his fear of thunderstorms, the mockery he was sure to receive wasn’t something he looked forward to. The idea of having such a weakness wasn’t favorable. 

But the laughs he’d expected never came, instead he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him as Furihata rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Kou-”

“Sei, you know you can tell me about these things, right?” Furihata said, tightening his hold around his body. “It’s okay to be scared of something, everyone does,” 

Akashi released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his hands relaxed their grip on Furihata’s uniform, only to wrap his arms around Furihata’s back. As usual the brunet always knew what to say to put his mind at ease. 

Furihata pulled away to look at him.

“So, do you still want to call for a car or would you like to attempt to walk under the rain?” Before he had the chance to answer, Furihata continued. “I’ll be with you either way,” He added with a bright smile. 

Akashi seemed thoughtful before he heaved a small sigh and held the umbrella so both of them fitted properly under it.   
  
His smile brightened, if that was even possible, as the two walked side by side. Furihata was almost skipping, humming a happy tone. 

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Akashi commented, and Furihata nodded. 

“I’m just glad I decided to come here despite the rain,“ He stopped and Akashi too halted his movement. 

“I got to learn something new about you, something most people don’t know,“ A soft smile painted his lips. “I feel special,” 

Akashi inhaled a shaky breath, blood rushing to his cheeks and heart skipping a few beats. He rested his forehead on Furihata’s shoulder to try and hide his blush. If he’d known telling Furihata about this would elicit such an expression from him, he would have done so earlier. 

A hand snaked into his own and Akashi wasted no time to lace their fingers together, and instantly felt comforted by the warmth seeping through his body through their joined hands. 

The two continued to walk under the pouring rain. 

….

“Maybe I should ask coach to arrange our games during thunderstorms,” 

“…Kouki, you’re enjoying this a bit too much,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're following me on tumblr then you know how hectic my life's become XD   
> so this story would be the only one I'm updating for a while, since I have some pre-written drabbles on queue.   
> Still working on chapter 10 of JMM but don't know when It'll be updated T_T


	14. Akafuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's biggest rival is apparently a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble I wrote a long time but forgot to update

Akashi heaved another irritated sigh, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. He was glaring into space, his eyes brimming with murderous intent and he was slightly biting on his thump’s nail. 

Never has he lost his composure this much, never has he been this flustered. 

It was all that furry creature’s fault. 

Nearly a week ago, Furihata got a call from his parents, saying they were going out of town for a few day and needed someone to look after their cat. 

Apparently, the cat had been living with them for a few years and Kouki was fond of it. Akashi had no problem with keeping it with them for a few days, he didn’t mind cats. As long as Kouki was happy, he could deal with scratched furniture or cat hairs. 

But, he never knew that it wasn’t Kouki who was fond of the cat. Frantically, it was the other way around. 

The giant hairball had the guts to lay on Kouki’s lap whenever the two sat on the couch to watch tv. Any time Akashi’s hands snacked their way around Kouki’s waist in the intent of cuddling, that _thing_ would jump in between them, scratching Akashi’s hand in the process more than once. 

Whenever the mood was right for kissing and before Akashi could even get as much as a brush of Kouki’s lips, the cat will start whining and rubbing against Kouki’s legs. Almost instantly the mood would be gone and Kouki would pick her up in his hands and start showering her with attention, the attention Akashi should be getting and not some dump animal!

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew it was ridiculous to feel this way about a cat, but sometimes he could swear the cat was doing it on purpose. 

You can pretty much guess he couldn’t get any quality time with Kouki, sex out of the question as the cat found their bed the most comfortable to sleep on, curling around itself in the space between Akashi and Kouki and would glare and hiss at Akashi with bright green eyes if he so much as made a move in Kouki’s direction. 

Kouki remained oblivious of his struggle and always seemed to enjoy the company of his cat, not even sparing Akashi one look of empathy. He could almost hear the mocking laughs of that spawn of Satan in his head.  

But, today was the day he would finally rid of her, as Kouki’s parents were coming any minute now to pick up their precious cat. Yet, he couldn’t be overjoyed as the cat continued its antics of hogging Kouki all to herself. 

When the doorbell rang, he never opened the door so fast in his life before.

 

**OMAKE:**

The minute Kouki said goodbye to his parents and closed the door, Akashi pinned him against it and crashed their lips together in a fervor kiss. One of his hands held Kouki’s chin, angling it for a better, deeper kiss, while the other was on Kouki’s waist holding him in place.   
  
Akashi’s head almost felt light from sheer ecstasy as he devoured his lover’s lips with _need_. Kouki let out a soft moan as he clenched to Akashi’s shirt and brought their bodies closer together. Akashi smirked into the kiss and sucked and bit on Kouki’s lower lip.   
  
Kouki opened his mouth ever so slightly and it was the only invitation Akashi needed as his tongue ventured through Kouki’s mouth, licking on the walls and twirling and twisting with Kouki’s own tongue. It was sloppy and messy, they were both panting and moaning and pressing into each other more, body heat very much welcomed.   
  
“You’re too eager, Sei,” Kouki said between pants as they parted for much needed air.   
  
“Can you blame me?” Akashi said, his voice so low and breathless.   
  
Kouki didn’t get a chance to answer as Akashi connected their lips once again, this time his hand snacked under Kouki’s shirt, slowly making their way up.   
  
Nope, Kouki couldn’t blame him, for he had missed Akashi’s touch too. 


	15. Akafuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping has never been one of Furihata’s favorite activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the lovely PhantasticYaoi <33 I hope you like it

Shopping has never been one of Furihata’s favorite activities.

Back when he was still a teenager living at his parents’ house, most of his shopping was either done by his mother or his older brother. Furihata was never picky about clothes, he liked them simple. 

His wardrobe consisted of bright colored shirts and hoodies, a pile of plain white shirts and black shorts for basketball practice, and basketball shoes among other converses he felt were comfortable to wear. 

He was never particularly fashionable, nor was he interested in ‘upgrading’ his tastes. 

That was, until his friendship with one Akashi Seijuurou blossomed into a relationship when they were both in their first year of college. 

Akashi was never really concerned with Furihata’s choice of clothes. Rather, he often complimented them, insisting Furihata looked perfect in whatever he chose to wear-or preferably _didn’t_ wear- the comment often eliciting a deep scarlet blush across his cheeks.

But, while most their dates were simple outings; lunch at a family restaurant, playing at the arcades and strolls in parks, Akashi loved to treat Furihata to more luxurious dates on special occasions. Going on a trip to the Akashi family holiday house and fancy restaurant and parties became a regular thing on their anniversaries and birthdays. 

Furihata began to notice that his choice of clothes wasn’t exactly right for the places they visited…

He shifted uncomfortably under the stares he received and the whispers of the other customers. Akashi might be someone who didn’t care about other people’s thoughts about him, but Furihata did.

This is why he made the mistake of asking Akashi to accompany him to shop for more formal wear.

…

Furihata sighed as he stood in front of another fancy shop. 

Akashi woke him up on a Sunday morning, looking refreshed and already dressed, Furihata was left to wonder how he was able to look so refreshed in the morning when they had stayed particularly late the night before; their ‘activities’ draining the last of the brunet’s energy. 

He had no desire to leave the bed, but Akashi was having non of it and so he was made to get up and have a shower, he later put the first thing he grabbed out of his closet on; a yellow shirt with a thin jacket and a pair of jeans. 

If he’d known they’d be going shopping for a tux, he might have chose a different outfit. 

He eyed the shop’s sign carefully, it was one of the shops he would have walked past it and never went in.

But, ever since he started shopping together with Akashi, he got used to the redhead dragging him off to ridiculous places. Spending a five digit number yen on a single article of clothing may be normal to him, but to Furihata it was a big waste of money, but over the past couple of years they came to an agreement on budgeting their sales. 

He looked at the big shop again. He supposed this time he _could_ excuse it, after all it was an important occasion they were shopping for. 

His lips curled into a soft smile. 

“Reo and Kise seem to have gotten lost,” Akashi said as he stood beside Furihata, holding his phone in his hand and staring at the screen in mild annoyance. 

“It appears I would need to go and pick them up. You can go ahead, I’ll be back soon,” Akashi said and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

Furihata nodded and Akashi drove away. 

Though he was reluctant to the idea of going inside alone, he took a deep breath and opened the doors. The interior of the shop was even more elegant, everything was in perfect order.

A man dressed in a uniform approached him, but instead of greeting him as per usual, he paused and eyed Furihata closely from head to toe. His brow raised in confusion and Furihata stood there uneasily under the man’s gaze. 

“Ah welcome, how may I be of assistance?” The man said, realizing he didn’t greet his ‘customer’. 

“I-I’m here to buy a tux, or a suit! I don’t really know yet,” Furihata answered. 

“I see, but you do realize our shop has the finest of fabrics and the most famous of brands. It can be a bit pricey, all for the best quality of course,” The man’s eyes trailed over Furihata’s clothes once again. 

It wasn’t that Furihata wasn’t used to such situations, nevertheless he couldn’t stop being self conscious about it. Wherever he and Akashi went, he had to bear the comments about his self-worth while standing beside the heir to the Akashi group, be it at business parties he accompanied Akashi to, or other over the top establishments they visited.  

He always stammered for answers when asked about his relationship with the redhead, the stares and the whispers enhanced his already anxious self. 

If his young self was confronted now, he might have cowered under that gaze or had Akashi answer for him. Furihata was never good with crowds, especially not with noisy people who interrogated him about everything. 

But that was then. Living with Akashi certainly taught you a few things.

“Yes, I know,” Furihata said, locking their eyes together. “Is there a problem?”

The employee’s stance faltered. 

“Of course not, I wanted to make sure it’s within your means. Do forgive me, but you don’t look the type to shop in places such as ours,”

Furihata’s fists clenched, teeth gritted, but he forced himself to look the man in the eyes again. 

“I didn’t know ‘places such as yours’ had a specific dress code for their customers,” 

“O-of course not!” His eyes widened a bit, perhaps not expecting such a comeback from Furihata, or noticing his mistake in wording his thoughts. 

“If you’re not comfortable helping a ‘commoner’, I wouldn’t mind calling someone else,” Furihata knew he might have been harsh with his words than he normally is, but he was sick of dealing with these people who always judged people by their looks or social standings. 

“Yes, that would be preferable,” 

Furihata and the man turned to look at Akashi as he stood beside Furihata. 

“A-Akashi-sama!” The man’s eyes darted between Akashi and Furihata in panic.

“I would like for Hiroshi-san to attend to us today,” 

“Y-yes of course,” He aid with a deep bow, his forehead breaking in cold sweat under Akashi’s glare.

“We won’t file a complain, but should this happen again I will have a word with the manager,” The man tensed and bowed once more. 

“Yes, I’m terribly sorry! If you’d excuse me,” He apologized and left the scene immediately.

Furihata let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Akashi took his left hand in his and was looking at him with something akin to a proud smile crossing his face. Furihata instantly averted his eyes, cheeks tinged with a blush. 

“Spoken like a true Akashi,” He said, his thump caressing the golden band on Furihata’s ring finger. 

“I-I’m not an Akashi yet,” Furihata spoke softly as he turned to glance at Akashi and the redhead connected their foreheads. 

“We’re here to fix this, are we not?” Akashi said and Furihata closed his eyes, letting out a hum of approval.  

“Yes, that is very cute, but we have no time Sei-chan!” At Reo’s voice the two broke away, Reo and Kise pushing them further into the shop. 

“If you want to find the prefect wedding tux, we better start now!” The blonde said enthusiastically. 

Furihata sighed again and dreaded the moment they’d asked for their help. 

This was going to be a long day indeed.


	16. Akafuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever that came their way, they were both prepared to face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when Furihata is the one to comfort Akashi, the other way around is always cute too :3

Akashi knew something was wrong. 

Even before he opened the door to his Tokyo apartment, he knew something was up. For once, Furihata was late, which was unusual for the brunet, if anything he always arrived early to their dates, and the very few times he was running late, he made sure to text and apologize properly, even though Akashi so no need for it. 

So it came at no shock that Furihata was wearing a distressed expression the minute Akashi opened the door. 

He tried to smile, but it was nothing like the heart-throbbing smiles he was used to, it was obvious this one had been forced. When their eyes met, Furihata averted his quickly, and moved past Akashi and into the kitchen, placing the plastic bag on the counter.

“You’re late,” Akashi stated. 

“Y-yeah, the traffic was horrible,” Furihata stuttered his excuse, but still maintained that irritating smile.

Akashi didn’t know if he should be offended by the fact that Furihata was lying to him, or the fact that he was thought Akashi would actually believe him.

Akashi heaved a small sigh, closed the door and sat down on one of the chairs near the counter to watch Furihata prepare dinner. 

They planned on having a lazy Saturday night together spent inside, between their studies and Furihata’ part time job, they hadn’t had the chance to meet up in a week. Cozy dates spent having dinner together and snuggling in each other’s embrace on the couch for a movie, were their favorite.

But this date was like no other. It was spent in silence, save from the hushed curses and hissing each time Furihata had hurt himself cutting the vegetables. It wasn’t one of those comfortable silences, and it was obvious something was on Furihata’s mind. 

Yet, the brunet said nothing, even when Akashi stepped in the kitchen to help him. Akashi felt unnerved by the possibility of Furihata not trusting him enough to share his burdens.

“Aren’t you going to tell me what happened?” 

The sound of chopping stopped, and for the first time since he arrived, Furihata looked up at him and met his eyes. His eyes mirrored his slight shock, mouth parted but no words came. Akashi kept his gaze fixed on him. 

Furihata sighed and put the knife down. He smiled softly, but it was too sad for Akashi’s liking. 

Akashi stepped closer and trapped Furihata in a tight embrace. His shoulders instantly relaxed as he buried his face in the crook of Akashi’s neck. Akashi’s hand trailed up and down his back in a soothing gesture. Now that they were close, Akashi could feel the small tremors going through Furihata’s body. 

“So you noticed after all,” 

“How could I not, you’re so obviously upset.” Akashi said and leaned his head to rest on Furihata’s brown tresses. 

Furihata inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry,“ Akashi wanted to protest, but was cut off shortly. “I wasn’t going to hide it, it’s just…I didn’t know what to say or how to say it, it literally happened an hour ago or so, and I just bolted out because I didn’t know what to do-”

“Kouki,” 

Akashi moved back so he could look directly at Furihata’s face, he was no longer trying to conceal his emotions. Furihata halted his rant and met Akashi’s gaze. He still seemed a little reluctant to speak of the matter directly without going in a roundabout way. 

“Kouki, you know I’m always here for you, just like you are always there for me. Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Furihata’s eyes widened a bit at Akashi’s, before nodding his head and inhaling a deep breath once more.

“My mom, she…I was in the shower, so-” He stopped himself before he started ranting again, paused a little then continued. “S-she saw our texts, she knows about us and I couldn’t say anything when she questioned it. My parents…They don’t know about me yet and…”

There was no need for Furihata to continue, Akashi finally got to understand the situation. It was no wonder Furihata felt this flustered. It wasn’t like the idea of coming out to their respective parents never crossed Akashi’s, they had been dating for a couple of years, but he was waiting for Furihata to be comfortable with the idea. Being found out in such a way had to be quite shocking. 

Well, there was only one thing left to do right now.

“Kouki, wait for me here while I go and change my clothes,” 

“Eh? We’re going somewhere?” Furihata asked, confusion apparent on his face.

“We’re going to speak to your family, of course,” Akashi stated simply, Furihata looked at him like he had grown another head. 

“W-what?! What are you saying, Sei?”

“Won’t it be best if we explained the situation clearly, or were you planning on breaking up then…?” His eyes darkened at the prospect. 

“Of course not! I’d never want to break up!” Furihata said, not a hint of hesitance in his voice, and held Akashi’s hands in his. The action startled Akashi to a degree, but he recovered quickly. 

“Then it’s settled. We’ll talk to them together,” Akashi said, his lips curling up in a smile. 

Furihata stared at him for a while, then nodded, relief taking over his visage. And finally Akashi was able to see the brilliant smile that warmed up his heart. 

Whatever that came their way, they were both prepared to face it together.


	17. Akafuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the ski resort ends up in a snowy revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon

Furihata took a sip from his steaming hot chocolate filled mug as he sat in front of the fireplace. 

He was wrapped in a blanket, his body shivering and feet socking in warm water. His trembling fingers barely allowing him to keep his hold on the mug. But knowing that dropping it would mean making a mess on the floor, he gripped it tighter, enjoying the much needed heat seep through his skin. 

This wasn’t exactly the outcome he’d expected when he agreed on this trip. 

Akashi had proposed a visit to a ski-resort in Niseko to celebrate the end of their last winter cup. Furihata wasn’t so sure at first, he didn’t know how to ski which he figured was an important skill for the trip. Honestly, he’d rather they go somewhere warm, perhaps to a beach down south where the sun was still up and the water was the right temperature for a swim. But, Akashi had lured him into agreeing with promises of a mountain view suit and ‘private lessons’ on skiing. 

The ‘private lessons’ held a different meaning than what the brunet had anticipated, Akashi was truly set on teaching him how to ski when Furihata couldn’t even manage to balance himself on the board. Needless to say, he found himself in a big pile of snow when he attempted to slide down a mall hill and couldn’t get up on his own. 

Which is why he ended up in front of the fireplace, cursing the cold and Akashi sat on the couch looking unruffled as he read his book. 

This would have to change. 

…

The next morning Akashi woke up to a cold bed. Considering he and Furihata had slept tangled in each other’s embrace yesterday, it felt unnerving to find the side next to him empty. Akashi was the early riser of the two, while Furihata liked to sleep in, especially on a vacation. 

His confusion only grown when the suit they’d reserved was empty. There was no sign of him in the lobby as well. Before Akashi got his phone out of his pocket, one of the employees approached him and handed him a piece of paper.

Akashi eyed the paper, skeptically, before opening it. The handwriting was definitely Furihata’s, he’d recognize it anywhere, but he couldn’t make sense of the message itself. 

It read: “The war has began, be ready to fight for your life.” 

Akashi raised his brow, he couldn’t fathom the meaning behind the note or the war the brunet was talking about. 

“We were instructed to give you the note and tell you to meet Furihata-sama outside,” The man said with a deep bow, and took his leave. 

Puzzled still, Akashi made his way outside, the cold mountain air caused a shiver to run down his spine. He rubbed his arms, trying to elicit some warmth in his already glove-covered hands. Snow crunched beneath his feet as his eyes darted around him in search of Furihata. 

Something small collided with his back. 

Akashi stopped and slowly turned around, only to find the missing brunet hiding behind what looked like an elaborate snow fort. This would explain Furihata’s early rise, since building that fort must have required a lot of effort and time. 

“I see you’ve finally decided to join, Sei!” Furihata said, holding a snowball in his hand. 

“Isn’t it customary to warn someone before you throw a snowball at him?” Akashi didn’t appreciate the extra coldness he felt on his back, nor being caught off guard. 

“I did leave you a note, though,” Furihata said, titling his head in faked innocence. 

Akashi narrowed his eyes. So the war mentioned in the note was an invitation to a snowball fight. 

“Kouki, there’s no time for such games. Breakfast would be served in a few minutes and you still need to work on your balance,” Akashi said, folding his arms before his chest. 

“Is the emperor perhaps, _scared_?”

Furihata’s shoulders tensed at Akashi’s glare, but he shrugged it off seconds after. 

“If you’ve noticed, you’re unfairly shielded behind a fort while I’m in the open. It doesn’t count for a favorable match,” Akashi said, feeling his irritation rising.

“War is rarely fair, Sei,” 

Akashi heaved a sigh, he was in no mood to indulge in such activities, especially not when there were other options for more enjoyable ones.  
“I refuse to be part of this childish game,” 

Furihata went silent, hunching his head low and bangs covered his eyes. Akashi worried he might have said too much, and was stammering for a way to remedy the situation in his head, perhaps he should have been careful with phrasing his words. 

But then, Furihata looked up again, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Then, I suppose I’ll be the only one attacking,” 

Akashi eyed the snowball in Furihata’s hand, then gazed into Furihata’s eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Akashi scoffed.

The icy snowball hit him square in the face. 

“OMG! Sei are you okay?! I didn’t mean for it to hit your face,” Furihata’s confident exterior faltered at the prospect of hurting his boyfriend. 

Akashi’s hand whipped the snow off of his face, and looked at Furihata again. His eyes held a determined gleam in them, his lips curling up in a smirk. 

“You’re on,” 

…

Furihata sat down next to Akashi’s quivering form. 

Despite Akashi’s fierce fight, the war had ended with Furihata winning. And Akashi got accurately hit more times than his liking, but he accepted his defeat and right now was relishing in the warmth of the fireplace and the closeness of Furihata’s body. 

The brunet grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around both of them and rested his head on Akashi’s shoulder, a smile adorning his face. Akashi returned his smile and snuggle closer.

Even if he was reluctant at first, he had to admit it was fun. 

“It appears my snowball fighting skills needs some polishing,” Akashi commented, bitterly remembering he’d only managed to hit Furihata only a couple of times. 

Furihata moved his head upwards till his lips were brushing the shell of Akashi’s ear.

“Well, maybe I should give _you_ some ‘private lessons’,” 

Breath halted in Akashi’s throat at the sultry tone his lover was using.

Akashi was not one to refuse such an offer.


	18. Akafuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call Akashi hoped would never come, came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr didn't allow me access to my drafts so this took a while XD I hope you like this one

Furihata had always been determined, Akashi knew. That hard working personality, his refusal to give up no matter how dire the situation were part of the reason Akashi fell for him. He’s always hesitant at first, but once he’s made up his mind there was no going back, this trait only continued to grow with the years. Akashi liked that about him, it was part of his boyfriend that he’d never change, but…there were times when he wished he actually _could_.

He turned the handle and the door creaked as he stepped inside the room.

He made sure to be as quiet as possible, treading carefully as to not rouse the person sleeping inside the room, and closed the door behind him. 

It was well after the allowed visitation hours, but Akashi managed to get a permit, seeing as Midorima’s father was the chairman to the hospital. He wanted to make sure they were alone and that Furihata was asleep.

He inched closer to the bed where his lover was lying, breathing evenly through parted lips. His hand traced his jaw line, going upwards to caress his cheek, then trailed down his left arm, his skin brushing the bandages wrapped around it. 

Akashi let out a shaky sigh, legs sinking to the floor as he rested his head on the edge of the bed, all worry and distress dissipated, slowly dissolving into utter relief.

He was all right, he was still breathing, he was still _alive_.

There was one matter taking over their conversation. Akashi would call them conversations, but they were more of quarrels. The two rarely fought, but lately whenever the matter of Furihata’s newest case was opened, hell seemed to break loose. 

Furihata’s job as an investigative journalist filled Akashi with pride on many occasions; Furihata had helped expose many serious crimes that rendered the culprits behind bars. But, this time Furihata was after a big case, a corrupt politician, and it was proving to be more dangerous than he’d initially thought. 

Numerous threats were delivered to their mailbox almost everyday, Furihata’s e-mail flooded with hate mail, warning him to back off the case or prepare for consequences. 

While Akashi knew Furihata could take care of himself and this wasn’t the first time it had happened, it was never this intense. The letters flooding their mail box soon turned into death threats. It’s where Akashi drew the line. 

The first time he suggested to drop the case, Furihata thought it was a bad joke. When Akashi’s serious expression didn’t change, his initial shock morphed into anger and their arguments only continued to get more heated every time. 

He had seen how the case was wearing his lover down, how Furihata was buried into piles and piles of files everyday, how he had to leave the house in odd hours of the day only to come back utterly exhausted. 

Akashi had wanted to offer support, but he couldn’t bring himself to agree with Furihata’s choices. He didn’t want to see him hurt because of a low life who decided to make true of his threats, but Furihata’s resolve didn’t waver, he was determined to bring him to justice. 

They started talking less, their relationship slowly slipping into cold war. 

Akashi’s concern for Furihata’s safety was overpowered by his anger at the brunet’s stubbornness. If he wished to be assaulted because of one case, if he wished to ignore Akashi’s reasoning on the matter and continue to put himself on line then so be it, Akashi wasn’t going to care anymore.

Even when he’s thought the words himself, he knew they held no truth. 

He heaved a weary sigh a he sat down the chair he dragged near the bed. His hand gripped on Furihata’s uninjured one while the other tugged a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. 

His face was pale, too pale. 

The call that Akashi hoped would never come, came. 

His lungs burned as he struggled to breath while listening to the man on the other side of the phone. He had ordered a few of his trusted men to guard Furihata from afar, but even so they were still a second too late to respond. 

He was ambushed in the underground parking lot, three men armed with knives. Furihata’s left arm suffered from multiple wounds as he held it to protect his face, his men intervened and were able to hold two of the men down, but…

…none of them counted on the third accomplice to have a gun. 

“mmm,”

Furihata stirred in his sleep before he slowly opened his eyes. Akashi loosened his grip on his hand as his heart trembled out of rhythm. Furihata groaned and clutched his head in pain, before he was fully awake, hazel eyes staring into crimson ones. 

Furihata sat up in his bed almost instantly. 

“S-Sei! What are you doing here?” 

“Kouki, be careful,” Akashi said, making sure all tubes were still attached. “How are you feeling?” 

“Much better than this morning for sure,” 

“I’m glad,”

Akashi inched forward and rested his head on Furihata’s shoulder and let out a sigh of relief.

“He had a gun, Kouki,” 

“I was wearing a vest, you know,” 

“What if you weren’t-”

“But, I was.”

Akashi raised his head to look at Furihata, thousand emotions dancing in his eyes. His hand carefully reaching out to cup his cheek, and Furihata could feel the slight tremors in his fingers. 

“…I though I lost you,” 

Furihata rested his hand above Akashi’s, his heart twisting with guilt. 

“…I’m sorry I worried you,” He paused a bit then continued. “And for this whole fight thing, I know you said it because you were worried-”

“No, even though I still believe you were reckless, I should’ve been supportive, I should’ve been there,” 

“No! I was too stubborn, but you know how important this was to me-”

“I know,” he paused. “But, your safety is more important to me,”

They took a moment to stare at each other again before Furihata leaned against his chest. He’d missed the intimacy, Akashi’s smell always had a calming effect on his nerves. The experience was scary, and for a second he thought he’d never get to see Akashi again. 

He’d tell him the case is on its way to being solved, that Aomine had linked the assault to the corrupted individual and that along with the evidence they’ve collected he was as good as gone, but he’d leave those details for later.  
Right now he wanted to lose himself in the moment, he was here, Akashi was here, everything else was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE**  
>  The chapters I'm posting are ALL pre-written drabbles. I'm still accepting new requests but you must know it'll take a long while before I'll get to them  
> I got a request for a Hitcherhikers's Guide to the Galaxy-eque AU I'M SO SORRY !! I didn't watch the show so I have no idea what it's about T_T please feel free to send in a new request.  
> There was also a request for akafuri hakoniwa?? what's that? XD google was no help 
> 
> Also a head's up, after chapter 19 (akafuri/Mayumibu) I will be posting drabbles for other pairs too so look forward to them ^^

**Author's Note:**

> You can send your request to my tumblr: http://shadowwinggirl.tumblr.com/  
> Send me a ship with a prompt/AU/Scene ~


End file.
